Relish in Your Life
by Frosts-Baby-Vampire
Summary: Kagome is a punk singer... Inuyasha is a reporter along with Sessy, competeing for her life story, people get in the way... Reg. pairings...
1. Stupid Youkai

Character layout-

Kagome-lead singer of a band; wears black most of the time; hard to describe her moods, angry most of the time but when she gets her way she is happy; falls in love with Inu

Inu-Yasha-butthead reporter; falls in love with Kagome after she opens up to him; has a secret that Kagome might like, starts a band....

Rai- Drummer boy; likes Kagome but won't tell her; wears crimson most of the time; can't stand reporters so when they come around he disappears

Felis-pianist/ keyboardist; drives the limo; very outspoken; doesn't care what people think; wears dark blue all the time

Darren-guitarist; sings outside of the group; wears dark green; is a vampire who can hold back temptation for as long as he wants and then only feeds on animals; moods vary

Sesshoumaru- pesky reporter; exposes Kagome for being miko; competes with Inu over her story

Rin- Kagome's co-agent; helps Kagome with any thing and everything- from clothes to what to do about the reporters

Kaede- Kagome's maid/ seamstress/nurse

Sango- Kagome's agent; sets Inu and Kagome up; falls in love with Inu's agent; Kagome's best buddy

Kareena- back ground singer that also plays guitar and a little bit of drums

Kikyou- another reporter; tries to separate Kareena and Rai

Miroku- Inu's agent; falls for Sango; helps Sango set up Inu and Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha on any circumstances. But I do own Rai, Darren, Felis and Kareena so please do not use them in your stories. Please ask if you want to. On with the fan fic!!

Chap.1- Stupid Youkai

"Relish in your life...

No one really wants to die..."

The song ended slowly. She took it in. The crowd cheered as she waved. The drummer let out the last set of notes then threw his sticks past her into the crowd. She turned back to her band and winked. "One... two... one, two, three..." The drummer found his new sticks and the rest of the band started playing slowly taking up their parts.

The song started but she didn't. She stood looking at the crowd for a second. The band stopped and started again then she started singing again. Her voice filled the stadium and the crowd was silent. Her hair fell in her face and she shook it away. "Now I know what you do... how could you?" she held the microphone to her mouth and sang in with a powerful voice. The drums pounded through her body, the lead guitarist moved up stage to get ready for his solo. "Don't be surprised when I'm gone... and your left here alone... don't be surprised when your cold and dense... don't be surprised when we don't get along... and don't come looking for me!" she screamed then let the guitar take over.

The song finished quickly but still rung in her ears as they made their way past screaming fans into the quiet outside. Reporters had gathered around the limo. She laughed and simply passed by their questions until she heard the loudest of all. "Ms. Higarashi! Is it true that your miko?" she turned at that.

"Who asked that?" all of the reporters were silent until a silver haired man made it to the front.

"I did."

"Well know this, if I am ever asked that question again some one will find out if I am." She grinned and walked away. The drummer gave the reporter an evil grin then followed with the rest of the band. More questions flew behind them but were shut out when the door shut. "How dare he? Stupid youkai needs to leave me the hell alone. He knows damn well what I am." She cursed under her breath.

"Kagome he won't leave you alone and you know that." Rai (An: He is my own character and pronounced rye.) said looking at her from dark eyes. His ears twitched toward a sound that intrigued him.

"My drummer boy what do you hear?"

He snarled and growled toward the driver. "Driver can you please stop? We need to walk around a bit." Rai hissed rather than just saying it. The driver's dark window rolled down slowly to reveal the youkai. Kagome was startled for a second then hardened with anger.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Answer my question Ms. Higarashi are you miko?"

"You know what I am Sesshoumaru. Now where the hell is my driver?" she replied now hearing the kicks on the trunk. "Sesshoumaru! I will kill you if he's hurt!! Stop the car this instant." Kagome said loudly. The dark window started to roll back up.

Kagome waited until it was completely rolled up before letting out a screech of anger. She kicked at the window knowing it wouldn't work. She resumed her seat and her figure before trying anything further. She whispered a short spell then pointed her finger. A light frost covered the window. She kicked it again. It shattered. "You are dead meat."

An: Hope you liked it... Review por favor!!


	2. That Question Again?

Chap.2- That question again?

Her fingers wrapped around his neck as the car rolled to a stop. "Now Ms. Higarashi, that's uncalled for."

"You get out now! Or I'll rip your head clean off, youkai. Out!" Kagome opened the car door and pushed him out. Slamming the door she fell into the driver's seat and put the car in drive.

The car sped off with ease. She stopped at a gas station a few miles up the road and popped the trunk to find the driver perfectly fine. "We really need to get a trunk release in here, Kagome."

"I know Felis but right now this is fine. Just don't get caught again." She returned to her seat with the band.

"Damn youkai, he needs to leave me the fuck alone."

"We have a conference in two hours... guess who will be there?"

"Him..." she hissed in anger. Rai watched her looking out the window. _She really will not like the other news I have for her then._

"And so will his brother." Rai said slowly watching her reaction carefully.

"What?!"

"Inu-Yasha will be there." She looked at him with wild eyes flying from his face to Darren's, the guitarist.

"When did you find that out?" Kagome hissed.

"Earlier today. Sango called from his office and said that she got him to come. She didn't tell you?" Darren asked already knowing the answer.

"No she didn't. I'm going to kill her. Literally kill her." She laid her head back against the seat. "Shit." _My life sucks. My gods help me get through this tonight and I'll worship you forever._ Kagome closed her eyes until they pulled up to the mansion. She checked before she got out for any reporters. Walking up to the house she could sense something she just wasn't quite sure what.

The door opened before she got to it and Sango walked out. "You're in trouble little girl." Kagome said pointing a finger.

"I'll be in more trouble when you go inside. Mr. Inu-Yasha decided he wanted to interview you alone. He's inside waiting and you look like shit." Sango said, dismissing Kagome's anger.

"I wouldn't look like this if you hadn't scheduled the conference and a concert on the same night!" She screamed then went inside.

"He's in the living room!!" Sango called after her.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come here." Rai said when Kagome was out of ear shot.

"I can't believe his brother actually put his footage of her on television. Everyone saw him ask her the question and her answer. She's not going to have any fans after this is over."

"Would you like something to drink?" Rin asked Inu.

"He won't be here that long Rin. Thank you anyway." Kagome entered coldly addressing Rin. The small girl nodded then left. "Inu-Yasha, you have some nerve. I told you not to come back. Ever."

"Well are you miko?"

"Oh great, that question again. If people don't stop asking me that I'll barf." Kagome tried to hold her anger in.

"People are going to ask because Sesshoumaru put in on the news."

"What?! That bastard!" she screamed her temper going by the second.

He could feel it, the rage, it pounded against his body in waves. "Settle down. It's not like you didn't know it was coming." She let a yell out through her teeth then looked him squarely in the eye.

"Get out of my home!" He stood. "Good day then. I'll see you at the conference." He smiled but she to it in a snickering way rather than friendly.

"I outta shoot your ass Inu-Yasha! I really should."

She slammed the door behind him. When she turned around the entire band and Sango were staring at her. "What?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Felis laughed softly and shook his head. "What?" she asked again.

"Kagome, he was asked to come to the dinner as your date."

"It's not a dinner it's a conference and what in the hell were you thinking?" Kagome hissed.

"I was thinking you could piss Sesshoumaru off. And let Inu know that your not at all interested, if he even is." Sango answered as cooly as ever.

Kagome glared and then turned walking away to her quarters. _Why that question? Why couldn't it be like: what color is your underwear? No too humiliating probably wouldn't answer that one either. Shit I'm going to bury myself after tonight if that's one of the questions asked. This sucks._

She took a scarlet dress out of the huge closet in her room. The sash around her waist and around her shoulders was black as were the glitter accents around the hips and the bottom ruffles. She slid on her black strappy stilettos and headed back down the grand stair case. Sango was standing there looking up at her. "I'll fix your hair. Come."

They both went into a small room behind the stairs. Kagome sat in a chair as Sango dragged a brush through her ebony hair. "Sango why did you do it?" Kagome asked after she had gotten a good start.

"Do what?"

"Set up me and Inu for tonight's conference." Sango stopped momentarily.

"Because I want this rival gone as much as you do." Kagome sighed then Sango started again. She worked for only thirty minutes twirling twisting and pulling in Kagome's hair slowly but surely forming a beauty.

Kagome's hair was put into a tight bun that had a few loose stands coming down forming a somewhat stressed out effect. Sango stuck little red roses into the bun and smiled. "You're beautiful, he's going to die." Kagome laughed.

"That would only be because I'm going to kill him." Kagome did her own make up and they went to the limo. All the boys were dressed in tuxedos. "My, my Rai you look perfect to be my match for tonight." Kagome said looking at his crimson and black outfit. He smiled as a reply.

"Get in the car Kagome. We're going to be late." Sango said in a hurried tone.

The ride there was silent as Sango gave the orders to answer questions but not too many. Nothing was to be said about the new album and absolutely nothing about Kagome's miko powers. "I'll meet with Inu, and then you all will have a table apart from us. We'll meet at eleven to get the hell out of this place." Kagome said in conclusion and the rest agreed as they pulled up to a red carpet. Inu stood at the beginning of it in a tux. When Kagome got out he hurried to take her arm and lead her in.

She shot a dangerous glare his way but smiled and waved to people who were calling her name. When they entered the room was bubbling with laughter and talk from stars and bands, along with pesky reporters who wouldn't leave anybody alone. Kagome and Inu sat at a vacant table in the back far away from the stage. She looked everywhere but at him. His silver hair was pulled into a ponytail. His cameras did not follow their every move but instead looked elsewhere. Kagome wondered what time it was then looked around for her band.

They were sitting on the opposite side of the room from her. "Shit." She said under her breath when she saw who was also sitting at their table. She looked away quickly but it was too late. He made his way over slowly.

"Good evening, Ms. Higarashi. I see you found a date for tonight." Sesshoumaru greeted her.

"Yes, even with my dense skull and cold heart, I found a date. Go away would you I must talk with him in a mannerly way without your guidance." Kagome spit back.

"Unlike my brother Ms. Higarashi, I have decent manners and I ask you to join me at my table." Sesshoumaru pressed on.

Sesshoumaru went flying into a wall with a twitch of Kagome's hand. "I told you to go away." She said behind his departure. The reporter got up unhurt. He growled then returned to his seat.

Inu-Yasha laughed. Kagome turned to him in a rigid movement. "What are you laughing at half breed? At least he's full youkai." She hissed. He shut up and looked at the stage. The lights dimmed slowly and Kagome smiled for the first time this night.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen tonight is a night of joy, laughter and surprises." An announcer said in a cheerful but monotone voice. Kagome rolled her eyes. This was going to be worse than she had thought.

"One word for this, BORING." She whispered to Inu-Yasha.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" he said turning to her as the announcer spoke again.

"Performing for their second time today, we have Vapor, and also..."

"What? We're not performing." Kagome said looking to Sango for answers. She shrugged.

"Well are you going or not? I mean they apparently want you up there right now." Inu said as he looked to the rest of her band.

They were heading up to the stage so she followed. The instruments were already set up and everything happened so fast Kagome felt scared to sing. Rai got settled behind the drums, Darren tuned the guitar quickly, Felis played with the keyboard for a minute, and Kagome stood afraid to speak. "And now Vapor!!" The announcer yelled.

It took Kagome a minute to register what he had said. She cleared her throat. "Come on Kagome start." Rai whispered loud enough for her to hear. She moved her hand to tell him to shut up. She looked to the crowd then turned away. "One... two... one, two, three..." the band started slowly taking up their parts again as they did before.

Kagome closed her eyes before starting the song. "You don't know why I cry? Are you serious? No one cares for this pain... but still I stay..." she turned to the microphone and smiled. "In your arms for always... I will be... for always... the truth behind your lies... is that you also cry..." she stopped and let Darren take over for a little bit. "I want you to know... what I do... but now your gone and I'm dying for your love... how could you leave me here... all alone..."she took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "No one cares for this pain... but still I stay... in your arms for always... I will be... for always..." she finished in a hushed scream. "For always."

Rai let the last energy go then stood and bowed as Darren did. Kagome just stood there. "Kagome... come on." Darren whispered. She curtsied then ran off stage. "What the hell was that?" Kagome stomach started to heave, she fell.

"Crap." Rai said kneeling beside her. "Kagome, are you alright?" when she didn't answer he turned her over. Her head lolled back on his arm. "Darren get Sango."

An: he he he... I'm mean I know... I'll try to post as soon as I can...


	3. Why?

Chap.3- Why?

"I didn't know you would liven the party up like this." Inu said after Kagome woke in her room at the mansion.

"I never told you what I would do about it did I?" she smiled halfheartedly. He smiled back.

"Well Ms. Higarashi... since your in bed why don't you tell me some things I want to know."

"Okay... what?" she looked at his golden eyes. "Like how did you meet my brother?"

"Believe it or not your brother was not always Mr. I'm So High and Mighty. He was once a kid too. We met in college I was new there and he was my guide. The punk type. I was attracted to him until I found out what he was. It drove me away and we haven't talked for awhile." She smiled. "I remember when he had a band. Never made it big though."

"Okay... are you miko?"

"Yes. Please don't put that in any article though. It'll destroy everything I've created. My home, my band, my life. I try not to let it get in my way."

He looked at her strangely. "Okay how about will you go out with me?" Kagome giggled.

"No. I don't do anything other than humans."

"I thought so. Tell me about your past."

"My mother was a drug addict, died two years ago. My father was killed in a drive by shooting in our old neighborhood. Before my mother overdosed she told me I would never amount to anything, so instead of listening to her I decided I would do what I could with the friends I had. And I pushed so hard that I finally got a record deal. My band dropped me. I found Rai in an alley, passed out and took him in. he showed me how to play the drums, and I recruited him. Darren... Darren was dragged into this by Felis, the friends made a pact that neither could last the reign of Kagome so they are trying to beat out one another." She took a deep breath then started again.

"Sango took me under her wing and got me into the music business again. Rin is just a hire on. Kaede does not live here and you probably will never see her. And that about wraps up my life."

"I have never met anyone with such a sob story unless you count that blonde chick, and the guy on the new teen magazine... and a few others. Come on Kagome I'm not stupid. That's not truly you."

"Yes it is." She said flatly. He looked at her eyes and saw she wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Not believing it really happens? There are millions of kids and parents that are going through what I went through and you think my life is a joke? You're more of an air head than your brother."

He looked at his feet. "My life's not all that great either..." he said in a barely audible tone.

"Let's hear it then." Kagome said propping her head in her hands on top of her pillow. Inu flicked a piece of his long hair behind his ears.

"My mother and father died when I was little in a car wreck. I'm related to Sesshoumaru by my father only. He didn't even know I existed until about fourteen years ago. Since then we've battled against each other. I can play any musical piece as long as I listen to it two or three times first on basically any instrument, I love the violin though. I became a reporter because I wanted to annoy my brother. Now I want to know why you feel comfortable with me in the room when most become edgy."

"Rai is part hanyou, but not full so I'm used to the aura, Darren is a vampire, so I'm used to his aura, and I have a few other auras that I'm used to also. Also because I don't think I should judge people by how they look or talk, but by how they carry themselves or how they answer questions, like you. You don't give a straight answer, no yes or no's, but long drawn out answers like me. Tell me when I'm boring you."

He was looking so intensely at her that she thought if she touched him he would shatter into thousands of pieces. And that's when he leaned over hooking his hand behind her neck and pulling her forward. He made their lips meet in a short kiss. Rai walked in right then as did Sango and Darren. When Inu let go Kagome had her eyes shut and had not seen the intruders nor felt them.

"So what the hell was that?" Darren asked as he stepped farther into the room after no one spoke. Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise and Inu turned quickly. Kagome let her head fall back to her pillow and she stared at Rai who seemed to be a statue in the door way. Kagome smiled when no one was looking at her.

"What was what?"

"Kagome are you feeling alright?" Rai asked with dangerously dilated eyes.

"Rai. Your eyes. Are you mad at me?" Kagome asked flinging her legs out of the bed. Rai clenched his teeth and ran out. Kagome sat there not understanding, not wanting to.

"How could she pretend like its okay? She hates him. She hates him." Rai said to himself as he lay in his room on the cold marble floor. He looked to his dark red ceiling for answers. None came.

A knock made him jump. He hurried to the door and opened it only an inch or so. "What?" he spat at Rin. She kept her eyes down but spoke softly enough that he opened the door to her. "Come in we must talk privately." He looked both ways down the hall before shutting the door.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kagome asked Sango when Inu had left.

"Kagome, you kissed Inu-Yasha, what do you think?" Sango put it plainly. It stung. When she entered the dining room the auras she sensed were tense.

She held back at the door. She couldn't face them. She couldn't handle their auras. Before the door swung closed Kagome looked at the only anger in the room. Rai stared back at her.

She fled to the music room. Kagome slid carefully behind the piano. She closed her eyes and began to play something she had played for years. She didn't open her eyes when someone entered, she didn't even hear them come in. the melody played in her head like it had done so many times before. The intruder moved her hair back. Kagome played harder.

Kagome started to sing slowly. "I will come back for you my love... I will kill for you my love... I will die for you my love... will you?" she stopped for a moment. "I will fly for you my love... I will cry for you my love... I will be the sky for you my love... when darkness falls... on these empty halls... I will die for you my love... will you?"

Kagome's hair had twisted into a ponytail and then was twisted and twirled so it curled perfectly. She played but opened her eyes. Realizing someone was there she turned. Her hair fell around her shoulders still in twisted curls, the ponytail fell though. No one was there. Her eyes filled with tears as she recognized the aura. "Daddy..."

An: Not all the explanation is in there... there had to be some darkness left in Kagome's life to tell later. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Proposal

Chap.4-The Proposal

"You have a dinner to go to what are you going to wear?" Kaede asked as she checked on Kagome.

"I don't know can you make me a dress? Perhaps a black one..." Kagome suggested as Kaede got a thermometer ready.

"Under your tongue. I don't know if I can in two days but I'll attempt it." She said sticking it into Kagome's mouth. "Hold it."

Kagome reached up and grabbed the thermometer as the old woman searched for something in her bag. "Okay." Kaede reached for the thermometer and looked at it carefully.

"Your fine. A black one? What's wrong with the red one?"

Kagome sighed. "It's Rai's color and right now we're not on speaking terms."

"You people and your colors!!" Kaede said shaking her head.

Kagome laughed softly. "I know it's stupid, but it's how we are."

"I'll try to make it black but if I don't have enough black fabric I'll use all of your colors, okay?"

"Fine with me." Kagome said hopping off of the table.

"Do you need me to call someone to pick you up?" "No I think I'll walk. Thanks anyway." Kagome said walking out of the door closing it softly behind her. She smiled thinking of the dinner that was two nights away.

She did not see the man following her home.

A mile seemed a short distance to Kagome as she came upon her house. She had sensed the man behind her long ago but didn't have the nerve to turn around and scare him off. She pushed the buzzer. "Who is it?" Rai's voice asked.

"It's Kagome. Open the gates."

"Why should I?"

"Rai, I'm sorry for what happened a week ago. Will you please let me in?"

"No. Go find another dog to fuck around with."

"Rai! Please." There was no answer. Kagome growled to herself. She turned. "What do you want?" she finally asked the man behind her.

"My name's Miroku. Inu-Yasha's agent." The man stuck his hand out to shake hers. She didn't take it.

"Inu doesn't have an agent. He's a reporter, not a..."

"He's started a band." Miroku cut her off.

Kagome stared at him for a second. "And you want me to do what about it?"

"He wanted to ask you to join since things aren't going so well with yours."

"Tell him he's the reason that it's not going so well. I'm fine without him." She turned back to the fence and jumped. She caught the top and pulled herself over.

"Seriously I'm okay without him." She dropped on the other side looking back only once. She ran to the door. Banging her fist against the wood as hard as she could, she waited for someone to answer. No one came. "Hello!" she screamed. She kicked the door hard enough to make her foot throb. She fell sitting on the first step. She looked back to the gate. Miroku had left.

An hour passed. The phone in the entrance hallway rang. Someone picked it up. Kagome stood and banged on the door again. "Hold on." She heard Sango's voice say to the person on the phone. She hurried toward the door. "Kagome!! You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I would have been if Rai had opened the gates and sent someone to open the fucking doors." She pushed past Sango. "That boy will die when I get my hands on him."

Sango pulled her back. "Kagome, it hit him hard when he saw you kissing Inu. Let him be." Kagome stopped and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"I'm not sure that would be the best thing." Sango said in a hushed tone. "I have to talk to this person so go on." She picked up the phone. "Okay I'm here."

Kagome did as she was told. Rai would have to wait; she had to think right now. She made her way back to the music room. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Rai sitting at the drum set playing a simple melody that she had heard some where but could not place it.

He didn't look up so Kagome went to the piano. She listened for a minute then started in slowly. They played for hours changing songs in unison. He started to sing to one of their songs. "Will you be there when I die? Will you cry?"

She picked it up. "Will you die for me? Will you cry for me? Will you die for me?" they started together on the next lines. "I would die for you. I would cry for you but would you do this for me? Would you lie for me?" Rai stopped on the drums but Kagome played on.

He sat beside her as she started the song she had a week ago. He played along on higher keys. It sounded so good that she closed her eyes and just listened moving her fingers faster and faster over the keys. Rai stopped when he couldn't keep up.

She was moving at such a fast pace that when she stopped her fingers were numb. She opened her eyes and looked at Rai who stared back. "I'm sorry..."

"Friends don't need a sorry especially when they've done badly to the other. I should be apologizing to you." He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her slowly.

His lips caressed her skin below her ear. Kagome's body tensed then relaxed. She felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in so long, before her father died. "I'm sorry." Rai let her go.

She sat there mystified as he left. She was so confused. So misled. Did she love him? Was that what that feeling was? But Inu was also someone who stole her heart. "Shit. I've lost my mind."

She went to her room and fell into her bed contemplating what to do. She fell asleep and didn't wake until the light of the next day fell on her eyes. Kagome looked at the clock. "Crud." She bounced out of bed quickly. It was already ten. She hoped Rin had woken late and fixed breakfast not too long ago. Racing down stairs she met up with Sango. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast? I woke a little late." She rushed past her and into the kitchen. Felis, Darren and Rai stood fighting over something. "Good morning boys."

Felis smiled. "Umm... Kagome what in the world are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Nice ass." Darren said. Kagome looked down. She was in her underwear and a tank top.

"How in the hell did I get into these?"

Rai turned away. Felis and Darren stared. Sango ran in behind Kagome. "Who in the hell came into my room and changed my clothes?!" She shrieked at the group. Rin walked in right then, looked at Kagome and then walked right back out.

"RIN!!" she called. The small girl walked back in.

"yes lady Kagome?"

"Did you change my clothes?" Kagome was more than peeved, she was furious. "Yes maim. I'm sorry. I thought you would at least look at yourself before coming down to breakfast."

Kagome took a deep breath and blew past Rin heading back to her room. She curled up in her blankets and waved her hand locking the door. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. A knock woke her only fifteen minutes later.

She rolled out of bed and slipped into black pants and a sweater before opening the door. "Yes?" she asked in a dry voice.

"Sango wants to see you. Inu's agent is here? Something about a meeting and a trade. I don't know." Felis said smirking at her appearance.

"Tell Sango that I'll be down in about ten minutes. I have things to do."

"Okay." He walked away. She shut the door.

_So he dares to make another attempt? Funny._ She laughed as she thought this to herself. She threw on a fishnet shirt and pulled a scarlet tank top over it. She left the black pants as they were and hurried down stairs after checking if her hair was okay.

She burst into the dining room with such swiftness that Sango almost fell off her chair in fright. "Has Kaede called yet?" Kagome asked Sango.

"No was she supposed to?"

"She is making a dress for me to go to the dinner in. I thought she would have called by now." Kagome sat down heavily in the chair across from Miroku.

"Hello again. I thought I told you I wasn't interested?"

"We don't want you. We want Rai. He seems to be a distraction to you and Sango thinks it might be good if he's gone." Kagome looked to Sango, who gave her no answers.

"You can't take him. He's my drummer, my first recruit for this band. I won't let you take him."

"We'll let him decide." Miroku said defiantly, pushing Kagome past her limit. She looked at him with dark eyes.

"Listen to me now, Miroku, if Inu dares to try to take my drummer he might as well kill me. So tell him to suck his own dick and get the fuck out of my home now." She said flatly.

"I'll see you all at the dinner then maybe Inu-Yasha will give you a piece of his mind."

"Doubt it." Kagome replied as he walked out of the room. "I'm beginning not to like reporters."

Kagome walked out of the dining room and up to Rai's quarters. "Inu's agent came by and said that they wanted you as their drummer. I sent him away. If you decide that you want to go then go..."

"Kagome-Chan, you know I wouldn't follow him. You are the only one I am willing to put up with." He ran his finger behind her ear sticking a piece of hair there also.

"Thank you Rai. I wanted to know if you would walk me down the red carpet tomorrow?" she asked stepping onto his balcony.

"Why of course, why wouldn't I?"

An: Okay, okay so Rai is showing signs of liking Kagome. It will all turn out Inu/Kag. Trust me. Good n' Fluffy!! No flames plz. Review... review... review!!


	5. The Dinner

Chap.5- The Dinner

Disclaimer: Have fun but not too much cuz these aren't my characters other than Rai, Felis, Darren, and Kareena. One for which I haven't used yet. Hum... where to slip her in? I'll figure it out, I will!! Any way ignore my ramblings and know me no own!! Yada... yada... yada... boo funk!!! Can't steal my word or I'll hunt you down! I will!!

An: This is a little out of character but hey who cares? I think it's good and I had few friends read it and they all said it's good so I hope you like it to... don't forget to review!!

"Thanks so much Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed as she took the dress.

"No charge."

"But Kaede..." Kagome whined.

"I said no charge." The old woman turned away with a wave good bye.

Kagome smiled cheerfully and went inside. Four hours and she could grill Inu like a fish if she felt like it. She would force him to tell her what the hell he was thinking coming into her territory and requesting her drummer to come to his domain. She was furious even thinking about it.

She got dressed in the elegant gown. It was mostly black, the stripes that ran in the middle were crimson with golden strings tying it together. The long silky flares at the bottom were forest green and navy blue as were the ones on the single sleeve. The crimson tie in her hair brought the out fit together. She wore black boots that went about knee height. She slid red roses into her hair and flew down the stairs in a flurry of excitement.

"Where did you get that?" Felis asked as if he was disgusted.

"From Kaede. Isn't it lovely?" she knew Felis dared not criticize Kaede.

"Yes... it's nice." He turned away and went to his rooms. Kagome shook her head. He was so ignorant or was he?

The limo pulled up in front of the house an hour early but Felis was always like that keeping people on their toes was his specialty. Kagome stood on her balcony looking down wondering about the night ahead. Rai walked out and whispered something to Felis.

When he looked up he caught Kagome's eyes. "Juliet, my Juliet will you ride with me, thee night awaits."

"My sir, Romeo, thee will ride with you but on one condition."

"What is thou condition?"

"That thou stop speaking like this and thee gets to pick thou's tuxedo out."

"Yes Kagome do your worst to me."

Forty five minutes later they were ready to go. The band piled into the limo. Rai sat beside Kagome, Sango on her other side explaining again the procedures to answer any questions and nothing about your personal life. The limo pulled up to the red carpet as Sango was finishing. "Go get 'em.". Sango stayed seated as the rest got out. Rai grabbed Kagome's arm and walked her down the carpet smiling as he did. Kagome caught a glimpse of Inu standing alone to the side. She smiled knowing he was waiting for her. His appearance had changed drastically.

He now had black streaks in his hair, as well as all of his clothes. He wore spiked bracelets and a chain around his neck. He would have taken Kagome's other arm had Darren not snatched it before Inu. "We will keep him off your tail, my lady." Darren said letting her go inside.

She didn't want him off her tail. She wanted him right on it. Kagome looked at Darren. "No. let him come. I want to talk to him."

Darren nodded then found Sango and the others at a different table. Rai sat with Kagome looking intensely at her face. "What do I have something wrong with me?"

"No, it's just your so beautiful." He leaned towards her. With out faltering she leaned closer and met her lips with his.

She had seen Inu watching them she didn't care. Cameras had seen the kiss also. Kagome grinned as she pulled away. Rai looked at her with devilish eyes. "You little bitch for a hanyou." Inu had come to the table.

He was baring his teeth. "Now boys... a fight would be sightly for the cameras. They'd eat it up but over me... it would show weakness. Back off Inu." Kagome hissed.

"Why should I? He has his hands on my girl." Inu started to lunge at Rai who was growling now. Kagome intercepted him with her own fist.

"I am no ones possession! And if I was I would defiantly not be yours." She kicked him, now that he was on the floor snarling up at her.

He grabbed her ankle and she joined him on the floor. Suddenly Kagome had black dog ears, a tail and razor sharp claws. She hissed at Inu and in surprise he let her go. "Like I said Inu, I am no one's possession." She had returned to her human form.

Sango was working her way through the crowd. "Kagome, it's time to go!"

"Come Rai." He caught her arm and they walked out together.

An: I have no clue where that came from...


	6. Don't Lie to Me Anymore!

Chap.6- Please Don't Lie To Me Anymore!!

An: Here goes some more explanation... boring stuff but hey!! I tried to work it into some fun outlines... This is still a Kag/Inu fic I promise!!

"I couldn't control it. It was so angry at him for not seeing before... I don't know what happened!" Kagome said on the trip home. She started to cry. "I had _no_ control at all. I've always had some."

"It's okay. It'll be okay." Rai pulled her close to him. His shirt grew wet quickly with her tears.

"No it won't Rai. There were cameras there. It'll be all over the news and it won't go away." Sango said. This made Kagome cry harder.

"Thank you for being so supportive Sango."

They pulled up at the mansion. "Crap..." Rai looked out the windows at the fans who were... screaming Kagome's name in a happy tone? "Kagome? Look..." her head rose slightly and found the sign saying 'It doesn't matter what you are!!'

She laughed. As they crossed the gates she felt a very familiar aura. "Sesshoumaru?" She searched the crowd and found the silver haired reporter, standing still between waving fans.

He caught her eyes and followed the limo through the gates closing them behind him. She waited until the limo had stopped to get out and greet her guest. "Hello Sesshoumaru, did hell freeze over yet?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you're the devil. Or have you forgotten that?" she said smiling.

"I was quite the devil on the guitar wasn't I?"

"You were... what do you want?" Kagome got to the point.

"I want an interview."

"No." Kagome shut the door in his face. Pushing her body against it and sliding down after it was shut. She buried her face in her hands for a second. _Breathe Kagome just breath._ She thought to herself before attempting to get up.

She stood now noticing her friends watching her. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep." She walked to her rooms. She changed into her night clothes and jumped into bed. "God damn it's hot in here." She got up and opened the window. The curtains blew back and her hair was caught in the wind also. Kagome walked onto the balcony, looking at the full moon. "That's why."

She could feel the dog inside her fighting her soul to come out for the full moon. She let it go.

15 minutes later

The branches and leaves cut into her flesh but she did not stop.

Moonlight flowed from above the branches to the forest floor. The lake rose in front of her, a black hole in a green land. She changed form again. Some one was following her. She could sense them.

Turning she tried to find the direction she had come from. Kagome could not. She ran again keeping her human form. She was lost. Tripping she fell over something. "Damn..." she whispered.

"Kagome?" Inu asked. He could not see her because she was deep in shadow which gave her an edge.

"What do you want, hanyou?" She spoke stepping into moonlight.

"Please don't lie to me any more!! Tell me everything... your hanyou?"

"Youkai... it's none of your business, when did you go all punk? For lack of a better word."

She moved around the white barked tree. "I've always been... Kagome I was following you for a reason."

"Then tell me what it is..."

"I can't tell I have to show."

"So show." She had intensely dark eyes when she looked up at him.

His rough hands held her face on both sides, lifting her chin to his. Their lips met in a kiss. She pulled him closer to her body taking in his warmth. When he released her she held on around his waist. Then she let go.

"Inu I can't, Rai... He wouldn't understand." She said backing into a tree.

"We could hide it, please Kagome I can't go with out you anymore." He moved towards her putting his hands on either side of her head.

"You'll have to. I have to go. Inu..." Kagome looked at him when he didn't let her go. She swallowed hard when she saw his golden eyes meet hers.

"Shhh..." he listened for a minute, not moving. A shadow was cast past the tree.

"I know you're here you half breed might as well come out, with her of coarse." Sesshoumaru's voice rang out.

Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then felt her self being picked up. She opened her eyes and was not surprised to be in the tree they had been standing by. She lay on the branch careful not to make a sound.

Sesshoumaru did not speak again, but moved towards the spot they had been. When he turned around the tree not finding them, he was pissed. He left eventually cussing up a storm. Inu fell beside her. "Hide it..." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Climbing from the tree he stole a kiss from her. She tried to not react to it but she returned it completely. She dropped three feet to the ground before any thing else could happen. He fell behind her, sniffing the air slightly.

She followed his lead sniffing, she shuffled her feet slowly through the leaves around her ankles. Leaning down she picked up something she would have thought was long gone. A silver guitar pick, scarred with Sesshoumaru's old band name, Spit Fire, and his name on the other side.

"What is that?" Inu's voice said behind her.

"Nothing..."


	7. Invitation

Chap.7- Invitation ...

"Kagome where were you last night? I came up there and you weren't there..."

"I took a walk in the woods. Last night was the full moon." She cut off Rai, dipping her spoon into her cocoa puffs.

"Oh." Was all he responded with before walking out of the kitchen. He could smell Inu. She knew him too well, when he avoided her he had reason to. She shook her head and threw her dish in the sink, the glass breaking as it hit the porcelain.

"Damn hanyou brats, can't they just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed as Sango walked in.

"Good Morning, Kagome. Something on your mind?" She said cheerfully.

"Haven't seen you in a while, what you have a problem sleeping?" Kagome hissed.

"Not a good morning for you huh?" Sango sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen where Kagome had just been sitting.

"No..."

"Well it was a great morning for me!" Inu's agent walked in and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed. He looked up at her from behind Sango's shoulder.

"I was here all night Princess. Leave me alone." He kissed Sango's bare shoulder.

"Dammit Sango, I don't need this today!!" Kagome threw a hand towel at her and walked out.

She cursed to herself several times walking down the hall. "God damned hanyous', and now Sango everyone's gone mad but Rin." Kagome reached her room and slammed the door.

Rin looked around the corner. The door of Kagome's room slammed shut and she heard her tearing up something, the curtains perhaps. Most of the time her anger got the best of her. _Mr. Sesshoumaru told me to do this. Now move, stupid muscles. Shit I can't, too late come on._ Rin moved silently into the hall and slipped the letter from Sesshoumaru under the door.

She heard Kagome pad across the floor to the door and then the ripping of paper. An invitation he had said to some party. Rin moved away before Kagome opened the door to find who had put it there.

_The grandest party of them all hosted by, Sesshoumaru Tioshi, who invites you for an evening of fun at his beach house in Las Angeles on Saturday, the fourth. The dress is casual. No RSVP needed. Walk- ins invited._ She growled at it then placed it on the bed side table, and glared for a few minutes. She picked up Rin's scent, "damn maybe she's crazy too."

She stood walking to her closet, pulling out black pants and shirt that said 'I woke up for this, now impress me'. The outfit was completed with a black belt and chain. She pulled her own hair back today into a loose ponytail, who cared what she looked like, only people that were going to see her today were the instruments.

She made her way to the music room and shut the door behind her. Slowly she sat at the piano and started to mess with the keys. A song began to form, not one that was played often enough to learn the words completely but enough to be sung through once. "Once upon a midnight's dream... I found you along side me... you told me not to be afraid... and to push myself away... no one's told me different... no one tells me a thing... but once upon my midnight dream... I found you again beside me..." she stopped and bowed her head. A tear ran down her cheek, she licked it away when it reached her mouth..

A hand laid on her shoulder softly tapping on it to get her attention, but when she turned no one was there. The aura she felt was again her father's, which only made her cry harder. "Why couldn't I have stopped it? Why couldn't I have helped?" she whispered to her self as she continued on the piano. Suddenly she stopped hearing something strange, she turned again.

The violin hovered in the air taken out of it's case which laid open on the stool maybe a foot away. The bow moved slightly picking up a song her father used to play all the time. She smiled, he always played it when she cried. "Father..." she whispered barely being able to breath at what she was seeing.

The violin was laid down at the end of the song and the case shut. Kagome didn't move for a few minutes. The smile still played along her lips as she stood. "I will go, and he will be sorry. Thank you, Father, for helping me with my decision. If that's who you are, I love you."

She walked out and right into Miroku. He fell at the impact. "Damn girl watch where you're going!"

"You're not even supposed to be here. What are you doing in my private halls anyway? The guest quarters are on the other side. Who do you work for?" she demanded of the dark haired man.

"I work for Inu-Yasha, of Fireless Love, who do you work for?" he hissed at her standing.

"I work for no one, with no one and I don't like sneaks and reporters... I hate reporters. If you work for anyone other than Inu I hope they pay you good. Get out of my home and don't come back you mangy, perverted, no good, hard headed agent! And if you ever come back I hope you're willing to die." Kagome spat at Miroku, who had turned away and was retreating.

After he was gone and Sango had yelled at Kagome for being rude, the day went fast. Before long Kagome was sitting in her room listening to some person on the radio, talking about the music that was hitting the charts for the first week, Fireless Love was number three, number two was someone else, and number one was Vapor. She surprised that Inu was two behind her.

"At least he made it." She whispered falling into her bed. Pulling the ponytail holder from her hair, it fell around her shoulders, making her feel somewhat sexy. She smiled, throwing her head back in glee. She stopped when she realized Inu's band was playing. His voice enchanted her for a few seconds. "Interesting."

Getting up she ripped a piece of paper out of her note book and wrote down the lyrics. "The girl I want is taken... I fear I was mistaken... I though I loved her but now I realize.... She wasn't real.... I can't feel... my heart beating any more... because she's stolen it... and ran."

The drummer took over with the guitarist. "What the hell?" She whispered, looking at the paper in her hand. The rest of the song she didn't hear because she was in a daze. She hissed in anger crunching the paper in her hand and throwing it away.

"I need to talk to him."

An: Fantasy is what you make it, so make it how you want.


End file.
